How Things Turn Out
by barisu
Summary: The scene where Mari-chan picks Hino over Azuma with a little twist.


'Why would Mari-chan pick me?'

I sighed looking down at the phone in his hand and snapped it shut. He didn't feel like replying to the girl.

"Tch, ignoring her right after you get her? Rude." Azuma sat down next to me, a pout clearly displayed across his face.

'Cute.' I thought. "I didn't even want her to begin with." I turned to look back at the crowd before us, I had sat back, tucked away in a little corner to get away from them all.

I glanced at Azuma next to me, confusion clearly written on his face before it was struck with a look of realization. "Oh…" Was his clever response, I rolled my eyes, he clearly had forgotten what happened a month ago when he had interrupted me during my practice.

"You know what…never mind." I went to get up, until a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Ey, where do you think you're going?" Azuma pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I went stiff as a bored as he continued to lean in closer to me.

"A-Azuma…"

"Didn't I say to call me Wataru?" I stared wide-eyed at him. "If we're going back to that day." I turn away and try to collect my thoughts.

"You are so weird…" I mutter, mostly to myself but he definitely heard.

"Tch."

"First you're all pissy with me and now you're flirting with me?" I look at him incredulously. "Pick one thing and stick with it, or are you just playing with me? If you are you should just lea-"

He's kissing me.

I don't know if I like this or not… "A-ahhHH" Okay…I like this.

"ANIKIIIIII!" GODDAMNIT NIPPORI!

Surprised he pulled away, we both stared at each other with wide eyes, panting slightly from lack of oxygen. He turned away first, I expected him to get up and leave but he stayed put. Curious I turned to see what he must be looking at and found the entire crowd of people staring at us with surprised faces.

"WHAT?" A- I mean Wataru yelled standing up. I turned away from the crowd, trying to sink back into the shadows.

Silence was soon adorned with the sound of footsteps running out the door. I looked to a brief glimpse of Mari-chan running out the door.

The party went on.

While everyone was leaving I lingered back, I wanted to ask him why he kissed me like that….so publicly. I stayed in the corner I had been in for most of the night. After Mari-chan left Wataru had just gone back to the rest of the group, as if nothing had happened. The only way you could tell something had happened was the weird looks Nippori kept sending both of us.

He walked back in after sending the last of the people out, I stepped into the light and cleared my throat which gained his attention.

"Ah, you're still here."

"Yeah…" I looked away as a silence fell between us. "Why di-"

"Are you really asking me that?" My head snapped towards him. "I mean you started it."

"What? How did I start this? You kissed me!"

"Of course you started this, with all of you're 'I didn't want her in the first place' crap." Was he freaking serious? "You were blatantly saying you wanted me."

My jaw dropped, he was freaking serious. "You don't even know if I was talking about you. I didn't say I wanted someone else, I just said I didn't want her."

"Tch, come on. It's not like you fought against me during that kiss." He was getting cocky and it was giving me a headache. "Seemed like you liked it too." Of course, a smirk to go with his cocky attitude.

I tried to fight the blush that was threatening to seep onto my cheeks. "Still doesn't mean I was talking about you."

"Then why are you blushing?" GODDAMNIT SELF!

"I'm not blushing."

A snort of laughter escaped him. "Nice try but you can't hide what's on your own face."

"Just tell me, why did you do it? " I was starting to regret my decision to stay behind and question him, I should have just left and pretend it never happened.

Just like last time.

He blushed, that surprised me. "Because….I did." That was informative.

"Do you even like me? Or am I just something that you use to amuse yourself wi-"

"Quit it! Stop with all the questions."

"I'll stop when you answer them." We stared at each other, both of us were stubborn by nature.

This was getting nowhere fast.

I just give up.

"Fine, if you won't answer me I'll just leave. I'll pretend it never happened and tell anyone that asks about it that they're delusional." I grabbed my stuff and started in the direction of the door.

I was almost out when "What if I said I like you?" I shut the door.

"What if you did?" I turned and looked at him with a straight face. He didn't say anything. "Did you stop me for a 'what if' ? If so then I'll just leave, I don't do 'what ifs'."

He made a grunting noise, I could tell this was hard on him. "Mari-chan was a cover up."

"But you met her before you met me."

"So?" He looked at me completely serious. "Sure I thought she was cute but…Do I really have to explain everything?"

I nod.

He ran his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. "Can't we just go with I like you and end it there?"

I shook my head. "Then why were you so upset about Mari-chan?"

"For show?" He offered. "Tch, everyone thinks I have a crush on her so if I was okay with it, it would look weird…plus I wasn't okay with it." He looked off to the side, it wasn't very bright but I could see a bit of a blush sneaking its way onto his cheeks.

"You weren't?" I raised an eyebrow. His head whipped back towards me and marched to where I was standing still by the door.

"Did I look like I was?"

"You said you were putting on a show." He shoved me against the door and leaned over me. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"I also said I like you." He leaned in closer, our noses were almost touching. I was getting nervous, my heart was racing, a blush brightly covering my cheeks.

I didn't know what to do.

"I was jealous. Not of you, of her." This is not what my brain needed, it was already breaking down with the closeness of our bodies, it did not need this confession of his feelings.

"A-Azuma-"

"Wataru."

"W-Wataru, please move back." He moved closer, he can't listen can he? This must be why his grades are so bad.

"Why?" I know I brought this upon myself but I didn't think it would turn out this way. I was not ready for this, I want to run away.

His eyes were studying me, I had to look away, after what felt like forever he moved away. I felt myself calming down, my heartbeat returning to normal, the heat in my face going away, the sheer panic fading altogether.

"Sorry." I looked at him. "You looked pretty freaked out."

"It's fine."

"So…"

"You were right."

"Ehhhhhhhh?"

"I was talking about you." He gave me an annoyed look.

"You mean you put me through all of that for nothing?" Clearly he was annoyed.

"Not nothing." I gave him calm look as he gave a disbelieving stare.

"Bullshit." So crude. "Couldn't we have just been 'I like you.' 'Oh, I like you too.' and be done with it? It would have saved so much time."

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to put up a front and just be clear from the beginning."

"…You are the most difficult person I have ever liked."

"Good." We both stood there studying each other, after a moment he turned and started to walk upstairs. When he didn't hear me following he stopped and turned around.

"Coming?" I nodded and quickly ran to catch up with him as we made way for his room. He gestured for me to sit on the bed as took a seat against the wall opposite. "So."

I gaze at him expectedly.

"What are we now?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you want to be?"

He did his glare-pout thing. "Are you seriously going to do this?" I gave him a questioning look and he banged his head on the wall behind him. He let out a breath and fixed his gaze on me. "If I said I wanted to kiss you what would u do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Words are just words." He rolled his eyes at me, probably thinking about how difficult I am.

"Then what if I kissed you?" He still never answered me why he did earlier.

"I wouldn't let you."

His jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"You never told me why you kissed me earlier." He gave me a 'you must be joking' look, no I was not joking. "Tell me and maybe I'll consider whatever this is."

He sighed. "I wanted to shut you up." Is he serious? "That and I thought if I kissed you, you would think that I like you and not just using you."

"How was I supposed to know that from a kiss?" he shrugged, my head fell. I was the difficult one?

"What does it matter? You know now, can't we just move on, get on with things."

I brought my head back up. "What things?" He stood up and walked over to crouch in front of me.

"These things." He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back, my arms automatically wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back. He slowly pushed me back onto his bed and placed himself between my legs, one hand holding him up while the other was placed on my stomach. He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance, without even thinking about it my mouth opened and his tongue entered.

There wasn't even a fight for dominance as I just let him take over. It seems that coherent thought was not an ability I could accomplish in this state. I just let myself feel what he was doing to me. The hand on my stomach traveled down to the hem of my school jacket as I had not taken it off unlike him who had removed it during the party. He slowly started to unbutton it before his hand slipped under my shirt.

"Ngg-ahh" He had left my mouth to suck on my neck causing me to let out a gasp, the hand under my shirt wasn't helping either. "A-Azuma"

He stopped his sucking to retort. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Wataru." He gave me a peck on the lips before going back to my neck.

"Aa-ah~, then you call me Tetsuya." He pulled away and laughed.

"Sure thing Tetsu-chan."

I pouted. "Don't call me that.."

He frowned. "Why not Tetsu-chan?" I pushed him off of me and rolled onto my side, away from him.

"Ehhhhh! Come on. Tetsuuuu-chaaaaan~!" He whined in my ear, leaning his chest against my back while resting his chin on my shoulder. "It was going so gooooood." My cheeks flush at that, I was there, I do not need to be reminded of how it was…..though I'm happy that he enjoyed it as well.

I sat up, resulting in Wataru rolling onto his back, and stripped myself of my jacket. "It's late, let's go to sleep." I lay back down in the position I was in before and got comfortable. I felt him move behind me, adjust himself so we were what people call 'spooning', his arm draped across my midsection and my head tucked underneath his chin.

* * *

This was brought on by my friend finally watching the last 2 episodes of tumbling and we were talking about the scene where mari-chan picks Hino over Azuma. I was like i want to write something about this!

I hope you guys like it! Review~!


End file.
